btsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark
Dark & Wild is the first studio album by BTS. This album was released on August 19, 2014. It contains 14 tracks, with "Danger" as its title track. The band later promoted "War of Hormone", another track from the album. Dark & Wild was the fourteenth bestselling album in South Korea in 2014. Editions * Regular Version Photocard * Taiwan Edition 2CD+DVD (November 21, 2014) * Japan Edition CD+DVD (March 18, 2015) Tracklists 'Regular Version' #Intro: What Am I To You (solo by RM) #[[Danger|'Danger']] Title #War of Hormone (호르몬 전쟁) #Hip Hop Phile (힙합성애지) #Let Me Know #Rain #BTS Cypher Pt.3: Killer (feat. Supreme Boi) (song by Rap line) #Interlude: What Are You Doing Now (Interlude: 뭐해) #Can You Turn Off Your Phone? (핸드폰 좀 꺼줄래) #Embarrassed (이불킥) #24/7 = Heaven #Look Here (여기 봐) #2nd Grade (2학년) #Outro: Do You Think This Makes Sense? (Outro: 그게 말이 돼?) (song by Vocal line) 'Taiwan Edition' CD1 #Intro: What Am I To You (solo by RM) #[[Danger|'Danger']] Title #War of Hormone (호르몬 전쟁) #Hip Hop Phile (힙합성애지) #Let Me Know #Rain #BTS Cypher Pt.3: Killer (feat. Supreme Boi) (song by Rap line) #Interlude: What Are You Doing Now (Interlude: 뭐해) #Can You Turn Off Your Phone? (핸드폰 좀 꺼줄래) #Embarrassed (이불킥) #24/7 = Heaven #Look Here (여기 봐) #2nd Grade (2학년) #Outro: Do You Think This Makes Sense? (Outro: 그게 말이 돼?) (song by Vocal line) CD2 #We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 #No More Dream #Like #N.O #Coffee #Attack on Bangtan #Boy In Luv #Just One Day #Tomorrow #Spine Breaker DVD #No More Dream MV #No More Dream MV (Dance Ver.) #N.O MV #Boy In Luv MV #Boy In Luv MV (Dance Ver.) #Just One Day MV #Danger MV #Special Interview 'Japan Edition' CD #Intro: What Am I To You (solo by RM) #[[Danger|'Danger']] Title #War of Hormone (호르몬 전쟁) #Hip Hop Phile (힙합성애지) #Let Me Know #Rain #BTS Cypher Pt.3: Killer (feat. Supreme Boi) (song by Rap line) #Interlude: What Are You Doing Now (Interlude: 뭐해) #Can You Turn Off Your Phone? (핸드폰 좀 꺼줄래) #Embarrassed (이불킥) #24/7 = Heaven #Look Here (여기 봐) #2nd Grade (2학년) #Outro: Do You Think This Makes Sense? (Outro: 그게 말이 돼?) (song by Vocal line) DVD # Danger (Music Video) # War of Hormone (Music Video) # Dark & Wild Photo Gallery Audio Spotify Videos 방탄소년단 'DARK & WILD' Comeback Trailer|"Dark & Wild" Comeback Trailer 방탄소년단 'Danger' MV Teaser 1|"Danger" Official MV Teaser 1 방탄소년단 'Danger' MV Teaser 2|"Danger" Official MV Teaser 2 BTS (방탄소년단) 'Danger' Official MV|"Danger" Official MV 'Danger (Mo-Blue-Mix) ft. THANH' Teaser|"Danger (Mo-Blue-Mix) (Feat. Thanh) Teaser 'Danger (Mo-Blue-Mix) ft. THANH' MV|"Danger (Mo-Blue-Mix) (Feat. Thanh)" MV BTS (방탄소년단) '호르몬전쟁' Official MV|"War of Hormone" Official MV Episode 방탄소년단 'DARK&WILD' Jacket photo shooting|'DARK&WILD' Jacket photo shooting SUGA의 DARK&WILD Album review|DARK&WILD Album Review by Suga Trivia *''Danger'' was released on August 30, 2014 at 12:00am, in Korea, however in the UK it released on August 19, 2014, at 15:00pm (3:00pm). *''War of Hormone'' was released on October 22, 2014 at 12:00am, in Korea, however in the UK it released on October 21, 2014 at 15:00pm (3:00pm). *The Title track of the album is Danger, which seems to be the sequel of Boy In Luv. Official Links *Dark & Wild Website Gallery Category:Dark & Wild Category:Korean studio albums Category:2014